Touch-sensitive devices are gaining tremendous popularity in today's consumer electronics market. Such devices are playing important roles in people's daily lives. In the past, pointing devices such as mice and trackballs are commonly used for navigating on the user interface of computers. The buttons of these traditional pointing devices only acknowledge on/off input from the user and are incorporated with complex mechanical/electronic constructions which incurred substantial costs in manufacturing. Moreover, these pointing devices require the user to learn and to get used with the controls through some period of practice. All in all, these pointing devices fail to provide an intuitive way for the user to interact with electronic devices. The present application provides a pointing device to be used on most touch-sensitive devices such as the Apple iPad® which mitigates the inconsistencies and inaccuracies caused by using bare fingers on touch-sensitive devices and allows the control of a range of values by varying the pressure by the user. Further, the present application provides an intuitive way for the user to interact with the touch-sensitive devices.